


Reputation

by GoringWriting



Series: Mama Rhodes is Here to Kick Ass and Take Names [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Roberts has known Tony a long time. So she knows exactly what the look in Tony's eyes when talking to and about a certain Norse God means.





	Reputation

Roberta Rhodes is well aware of Tony's past relationships, if some of them can even be described as such. 

She's seen him excited and depressed. And she's seen him in love.

That's why she easily recognizes the look Tony keeps giving Loki. Tony has feelings for him.

She's known about Tony's sexuality since the day she'd walked in on him on the bed with a boy who was using Tony for sex and homework answers.

The boy was expelled.

She had no problem with Tony being Tony. She doesn't care what Tony's lovers have in their pants. All she cares about is what's in their hearts. So, she often found herself chasing away women and men who were only sleeping with Tony to get something they wanted.

One time she had to threaten a reporter because she had seen her snooping through Tony's things the morning after a particularly crazy party Tony had thrown.

So, when she sees that Tony is flirting with Loki she sets her mind to giving Loki a gentle talking to in order to feel him out and then react accordingly. She doesn't want to see either man with a broken heart.

What she is not expecting is to have to talk Loki down from a panic attack when he realizes Tony's attention isn't just in friendly fun.

“Tony can't be interested in me! I'm the absolute worst person for his public image. He'd be committing social suicide. He's not thinking clearly at all,” Loki says after he's calmed down.

“Loki, Tony has never cared what people think when it comes to those he cares about. The public has no say in who he is interested in. I've known Tony a long time and he does what he wants with his personal life,” Roberta says.

“But you just spent so much time winning the public over to his side. His being involved with me would likely undo all of that. Even if I have begun making amends to the people of Midgard,” Loki says.

“Are you planning to hurt him?”

“Of course not!”

“Are you planning to use his affection against him?” 

“No.”

“Are you going to betray him?”

“I would rather die.”

“Then it is none of my business if the two of you date. If you hurt him or use him then you will regret it.”

“Thank you Ms. Rhodes,” Loki says and leaves and Roberta hopes that the boys will figure things out.

She should have known that it wasn't going to be that simple.

“What do you mean you won't go to the charity dinner with me?” Roberta hears Tony screaming when she comes back from a meeting with Laura.

“Tony. I said I would go, but as someone else,” she hears Loki shout back.

“Are you ashamed to be seen with me? Is that it?” Tony asks.

“No. Gods no. I'm honored that you have chosen be to be the recipient of your affections. But do you know what being seen with me would do to your reputation? I could ruin it. I refuse to be responsible for that,” Loki says a slight hitch to his voice.

“My rep…Loki, I don't give a fuck what people think of me. Not when it comes to this,” Tony says.

“Yes you do. You try so hard to make people like you and I see the hurt in your eyes when people don't. I refuse to cause any more of that sort of pain,” Loki says.

“This is different Loki. Those other times were because people were hating me for not reasons or for reasons that I have no control over. This, you and me, is important to me. You're important to me. If people don't like me because of who I love then they aren't the sort of people who I want to like me,” Tony says.

“You truly mean that, don't you,” Loki says softly.

“Yes and nothing too say is going to change that,” Tony says.

“You are the first to act like this regarding me. No one would want to risk their own personal happiness for me,” Loki says.

“Well, there's a reason that I'm a genius. I can see your worth Loki,” Tony says and there's silence that Roberta assumes means they're kissing.

After that it's not safe for anyone to move around the tower without randomly running into Loki and Tony making out like a couple of teenagers. 

But no one dares to say anything because this is the happiest they've seen either man in a while.

Everyone is worried about Peter accidentally walking in on them but he just bursts out laughing when someone warns him.

“You do realize I go to a New York City high school right? I've seen way worse way more timws. I'll be fine.” Is what Peter says when he finally figures out what the other intern is trying to warn him about.

A week later Roberta watches as the two men head out to the charity dinner. Loki wearing a red and gold tie and Tony in a green and black one. 

She has no doubt that Loki and Tony will be happy together and if anyone has a problem with that then Roberta Rhodes will just have to make them regret their life choices and destroy them.

After all, no one messes with her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr. I am also taking requests ;)


End file.
